I Know What You Might Be Thinking
by Ven'aranar Angel
Summary: Twitch looked up sharply, smiling sadly with a soft sigh. "Hey, reader. Yeah, you. If you follow this account, you really should read this. 'Cause it's the most important thing Angel's uploaded here."
Rex sighed, watching Twitch's fingers clasping and toying with each other as the young girl stalked back and forth. He eyed her stony expression guarding hidden anxiety - caught the slight fidgeting hidden by her larger movements.

"...What if they're mad?" The captain's head lifted higher the instant her soft voice stumbled into the silence.

"Not like you can control it. There'll be complaints'n questions, probably. Just wait - it'll all work out." But his friend just dropped her shoulders further before letting her entire body follow suit and plop to the ground.

"Yeah, but...I dunno, feels like letting them down." He smiled slightly, nodding.

"I know. There'll be disappointments. They'll live. Now get out there; they're waiting." A few tense, reluctant moments dragged by in the wake of his words. For a few seconds, it almost seemed she wouldn't move. But, before Rex could speak a second time, Twitch heaved herself upright once more.

"Right... Hhhhh... Well, wish me luck." She smiled sadly, waving once before walking out from the dark backstage and into the glaring light beyond a pair of velvet curtains. Several figures sat in various seats across the room, watching intently as the young soldier made her way to the very edge of the finely polished floor.

The tension rose, becoming so thick a lightsaber could cut through it. Eye contact was made here and there, quickly broken only for the flustered gaze of the teenager to make it again with someone else. Finally, breaking out of the nervous lock, she grabbed a mic from the stand to her left and tapped it a couple times until it squeaked indignantly.

"I, uh, know you're all probably wondering why Angel asked you here. Well, uh...she needs to tell you all something. I'm here as backup. So...yeah, just go easy on her, alright? She's not exactly happy with what's being brought up." It was almost as though question marks were popping up, growing more as a set of small, hesitant footsteps came from backstage.

Another teenager appearing around Twitch's age stepped out awkwardly, holding her left elbow in her other hand. Green eyes darted to and fro, getting a clear picture of the room by the time she reached the soldier's side. The mic was promptly handed over into her trembling hand, and once again a short stretch of awkward quiet fell until she cleared her throat and began.

"Hi, guys. Angel here. I know a lot of you have been wondering about my Star Wars fics. Some were even asking about 'Safety of the Pack' and 'Insane Affection'. But...bu-but..." Her lip quivered and she hunched her shoulders, bowing her head with a sigh. "I-I...I never wanted to say this, but..." Twitch gently rubbed her shoulder, wincing at the soft, slightly broken voice. "I'm going to stop them. No more lying, no more stalling. Time to just say it."

Sharp glances started being tossed between those attending, mixed emotions in every face.

"No, I've not gotten far on 'Sea of Faces'. In fact, I've barely written any. Not even reached ten chapters. I'm so, so sorry for lying. I'm sorry for stalling. I can't express enough how much I regret not just being honest..." Gripping the mic tighter, Angel looked up again, spreading her shoulders wide once again while her head lifted.  
"But I'm done doing that. The fact is, I've lost inspiration and interest in Star Wars. I've lost my enthusiasm and I just haven't been able to write well. Or even wanted to. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long before I told you this, but the fact is, it's just not going to happen. Everything on this account is dead. And it's going to stay that way. I plan on starting fresh and creating a new account.  
I'll name it 'Skarlet Is Determined', and the picture will be a dragon in a lave field. I won't be posting anything on it for a while, because I have nothing good _to_ post. Ah, before you start asking, I'll leave this account and all its stories up. You may want me to continue past stories, but I just need to ask you to not ask. They're done, they're not coming back. Please don't make requests or demands about them, because the answer **will be no** _._ "

At that point, Twitch took the mic, smiling up at everyone watching. "We really are sorry you never got to see the end of the series. Or the stories. Or even the short drabbles. But, from the bottoms of our hearts, we want to say **thank you** _._ Thank you for every follow, for every heart, for every comment. For every view! It's been amazing, and it was fun. Time to move on, time to leave what was made in the past _in the past_. Thank you all so much for reading, and have a great day."

Both girls took quick bows and waved - Twitch putting the mic back - before walking backstage. Onwards to a new day...


End file.
